Abandoned
by Izzy Motosuwa
Summary: This story reveals the tragedy of Eiri Yuki's and Shuichi Shindo's love for one another. It is a story of love and torment. It's a sorrowful dream for the two of them.
1. Dreaming

**Abandoned **

**"Yuki?"**

**"ungh..."**

**"Yuki, wake up."**

**"ungh..."**

**"YUKI WAKE UP!"**

**"Ahh! What do you want so damn early in the morning?"**

**"Don't you remember what day it is?"**

**"Not really, Tuesday?"**

**"No it's...our...anniversary!"**

**"Oh, yeah, I guess I forgot."**

**"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to give your present to someone else."**

**"Wait, what's the present?"**

**"Guess..." Shuichi said as he slid under the cover.**

**"Uh.. I don't know, maybe... oh! That type of present."**

**Later that day...**

**"la la la la la... la la la la la... la"**

**"Quiet."**

**"Why, it's supposed to be a happy day!"**

**"I know but do you have to attract so much... attention," Yuki said as everyone stared at Shuichi and him.**

**"Here we are."**

**"Where are we?"**

**"Here..."**

**"Okay... I know that much, but why are we...'here' ," Shuichi said in a voice to mimic Yuki's.**

**"Well, thisis where I'm gonna get your present."**

**"Ooooooooooh, what is it?"**

**"You'll see."**

**"Yuki..."**

**"We're almost there."**

**"Yuki, what are you up to?"**

**"We're here!"**

**"Huh? ... Yuki! Oh boy!"**

**And there stood a huge billboard that showed Bad Luck on one side, and Eiri Yuki on the other. In the middle you could see bright as day, in a big neon sign...**

**Shuichi I love you, Eiri Yuki**

**"Yuki! Oh I love you too!"**

**"Hmph, I knew you'd be happy."**

**"Oh, Yuki you've made me so, so, so, so, so, so, so happy! Yay!"**

**Unfortunatly, this happiness was not to last.**

**"Yo!"**

**"Hmm?"**

**"Yuki? What's wrong?"**

**ziiiippp**

**"Huh... Shuichi!"**

**At that moment a bullet went straight through Shuchi. Peircing his heart.**

**"Shuichi... no..."**

**"Yuki, what's wrong?"**

**"Nothing's wrong."**

**"Hmm, what's a couple of rich kids like you doing here?"**

**"You bastards!"**

**"I'll kill you, no you don't deserve death."**

**"Ha! What are you going to do faggot?"**

**"I'm so sorry, Shuichi. Please don't go."**

**Eiri Yuki stood up. He brushed himself off, and walked over to the thug.**

**"Yo! What the... Back up! I'll bust a cap in your ass! Don't take another step!"**

**Eiri kept walking towards the thug.**

**ziiiiipppppziiiiipppppziiiiipppppziiiiippppp**

**Eiri avoided all of the shots.**

**He was right in front of the thug, when he ran out of bullets.**

**"Look me in the eyes"**

**The thug complied, he felt as if he had to.**

**"Aaaaahhhhh!"**

**Yuki punched the thug right in the stomach, kicked him in the nuts, skull bashed him, pulled his hair, and literally kicked... his... ass.**

**Yuki ran back to Shuichi only to find him gone.**

**He thought to himself, "How could IO let this happen? I should have protected him."**

**The thug got up, reloaded his gun, and then...**

**As Yuki slowly turned around...**

**ziiiippp**

"Ahh!" Yuki yelled as he heavily breathed, and sweated over his bare chest.

"Yuki? Go back to sleep."

"Oh, Shuichi! You're... you're...ohh."

"What is it? Go back to sleep it was only a dream."

"Yeah, only a dream... only a dream."

As soon as Yuki closed his eyes, the image haunted him.

"What am I going to do?" Yuki said as he closed his eyes hoping not to relive his horrifying dream again.


	2. Wandering Minds

"Shuichi… Shuichi wake up…," stuttered Yuki.

"What is it now Yuki?" asked Shuichi.

Yuki sat up, sweating profusely. This time Shuichi actually notice it. Shuichi got out of bed and stood up to console Yuki…

"Yuki? What's wrong?" asked Shuichi grabbing his shoulders.

"I don't… I don't know…," said Yuki.

"Why are you having these bad dreams lately?" asked Shuichi.

"I told you damn it! I don't know!" yelled Yuki confusedly.  
"Yuki… I," tried Shuichi, but Yuki grabbed his clothes and stormed out of the room.

Yuki ran out of his apartment, leaving Shuichi behind. He knew that Shuichi wouldn't follow. He got into his car and drove off at an incredible speed. He drove for hours, not knowing when or where he was going to stop. He'd left his cell phone, and there was no way for Shuichi to follow him. He drove to the train station. The one thing he remembered besides clothes, shoes, and his keys was his wallet. He parked in the lot, and paid for a ticket. He slowly got on the train, and gently went to sleep.

"Hiro! Everyone else! You've got to help me!" yelled Shuichi.

"What's wrong now Shuichi? And what ever happened to 'Hello! How are you?' " asked Hiro.

"It's Yuki, he's gone, and 'Hello, how are you?' " replied Shuichi.

"What!" yelled everyone.

"I'll kill him," said K bluntly.

"No, no, no, no don't do that. You don't understand," pleaded Shuichi.

"Yeah K, before you go killing someone hear the whole story first," bargained Hiro.

Shuichi told everyone about Yuki's dreams and how Yuki was not sleeping well. After Shuichi explained everything to them…

"Ok… is that all?" asked K.

"Yeah, oh I forgot! Oh wait no I didn't… never mind," said Shuichi.

"Ok then, now I'll kill him," said K.

"What is his problem?" asked Fugisaki directing his attention to Hiro.

"I don't know, but Shuichi we'll find Mr. Eiri Yuki in no time, don't worry," said Hiro.

"Thanks you guys, I don't know what I'd do without you," said Shuichi.

"I honestly think we should leave him alone, obviously there's a reason that he left, maybe he just needs some space and time to think," said K.

"Oh, yeah. I didn't think of it like that," said Hiro.

"I whole heartedly agree with K," said Fugisaki, "Maybe we should wait?"

"It doesn't matter to me just as long as he comes back…" Shuichi said starting to cry.

Hiro walked away while everyone else consoled Shuichi.

"Damn you Yuki, I warned you. If you don't come back I will hunt you down and make you pay," swore Hiro as he walked out of the room.

When Yuki woke up, he found that he was miles away from the city, He was in a town out in Japan's rural area, and he had no clue where he was. He got off the train, and looked up at the bright sky. He looked ahead to see the bright pink of the sakura falling to the ground. A young boy, with brown hair, and big green eyes walked up to him and asked…

"Mister you wanna buy a camera?"

"Beat it kid, I don't have time for you."

The kid started to cry, but he held it in, not wanting to show weakness in front of Yuki, a stranger to him. The kid ran away and disappeared into a crowd. Yuki looked around as people gave him cold stares, and their eyes pierced his skin. He walked off not caring whom, or what gave a damn. His goal was to get as far away from where had that dream as possible.

"I can't stand this anymore!" yelled the fed up Shuichi.

"Ah! Get him!" yelled K.

Everyone dog piled Shuichi preventing him from leaving after Yuki.

"Sorry Shuichi, this is for yours and our own good," said Mr. Sakano.

"We can't let you go gallivanting off to the middle of nowhere in search of Mr. Yuki," said Hiro.

"I have to make sure he's ok!" said Shuichi.

"No, we're not letting you go, and that's that," said Fugisaki.

"Ah!" yelled Shuichi struggling to break free of their grips.

Eiri Yuki sat on a bench in the area unknown to him. His head bobbed back as if Shuichi was (You get the idea.). He let his mind wander and eventually fell asleep. In his dream, he could feel that he was asleep, he was less tired and he had known he'd fallen asleep. His blissful state led him to a dream of Shuichi and him


End file.
